


A true angel in the end

by jeanette9a



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanette9a/pseuds/jeanette9a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the danger is over? The angel came and help him to the fate he really should have had. rated M for character death...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A true angel in the end

It is over, Vlad is dead

No more life for him, in dread

The portal is taken down

No more ghost in town

All my work is done

All the dangers gone

All mom could see

Was one ghost, it was me

But then an angel came

Saying my life was no shame

The angel came from the sky

Made me wonder why

Then he said it was time

The angel knew I never wanted to do crime

Than the angel told mom we had to go

Mom was confused now

Than the angel said time to get back

Than with a crack

The ectoplasm fell of

I let out a strangled cough

Mom started to cry

I knew it was time to truly die

My body turned to ash

It fall to the ground with a smash

I was a real spirit now

I look at the angel and he said Daniel, it's time to go

He smiled and said your wings are whiter than snow

You are the purest spirit I ever have the chance to know

I smiled to my mom

Then I said: I'm sorry but you can't come

But my time is up

My life has reach its limit, it's on the top

But I will never forget, the people that loves

One of my feathers landed in front of her, it looked like a doves

We flu through the sky

I could hear my mom cry

But I knew I had to go

Heaven is waiting for me now

I hope you liked it!


End file.
